Besos Verdes Azulados
by Ultravioleta
Summary: Las cigarras zumbaban y las olas tocaban la arena dejando atrás rastros de espuma. Los dedos chocaron unos contra otros, torpemente entrelazándose. El azul encontró al verde y sus labios se cerraron, narices chocando una contra otra bajo el calor brillante del cielo de verano.


Traducción del fanfic _Blue Green Kisses_ de **shira-li** **(buscarle en Tumblr)**

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente **nada** me pertenece. **TODOS los créditos** a su respectiva autora.

* * *

><p>Las cigarras zumbaban y las olas tocaban la arena dejando atrás rastros de espuma. Los dedos chocaron unos contra otros, torpemente entrelazándose. El azul encontró al verde y sus labios se cerraron, narices chocando una contra otra bajo el calor brillante del cielo de verano.<p>

Loa labios agrietados de Haru eran sorprendentemente calientes y ásperos. Él sabía a caballa y agua salada y Makoto estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aroma a mantequilla de coco artificial del protector solar. Senderos azules y pegajosos corrían por la mano de Makoto, su paleta de hielo olvidada cayó al suelo, donde un par de hormigas la inspeccionaban curiosamente.

"¡Mako-chan!"

La voz de Nagisa rompió el momento. Makoto y Haru rápidamente se alejaron el uno del otro levantándose del banquillo y agarrando sus bolsas. Los siguieron mientras los tres estudiantes de primer año discutían animadamente. Esto hizo a Makoto sonreír.

Sintió el roce de la mano de Haru contra la suya. Makoto miró al chico de cabello azabache con sorpresa cuando Haru tomó su mano en un apretón tímido. Haru giró su cabeza para que Makoto no pudiera ver sus ojos, pero notó el rubor que tocaba la punta de las orejas de Haru.

_Haru…_ Makoto reajustó su mano, deslizando sus dedos en medio de los de Haru. Echó un vistazo a ver si le importaba, pero Haru todavía estaba evitando su mirada. La única señal que le decía a Makoto que estaba bien era que Haru no se había apartado de él. Makoto sonrió suavemente, sus mejillas coloreándose de un tenue color rojo.

"¿Mako-chan?" Makoto giró la cabeza al oír su nombre. Los ojos de Nagisa se arrastraron hacia las manos entrelazadas de Makoto y Haru volviendo a las caras sonrojadas. Sus labios se apretaron pensando. No era inusual que los chicos mayores de tomaran de las manos, pero había otro tipo de tensión entre ellos hoy.

Nagisa sonrió de repente, la realización parpadeaba en su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta enganchando su brazo al de Rei.

"¡Rei-chan vamos a ir adelantándonos!" Dijo, arrastrando al chico protestante tras él.

Gou miró a Nagisa luego a Makoto y Haru en sorpresa. Le tomó un momento para entenderlo.

"¡O-oh!" Dijo Gou, "Yo me adelantare también. ¡Me olvide de que hay algo que tengo que cuidar en casa!"

Las mejillas de Makoto se calentaban más a medida que los tres estudiantes se alejaban dejándolos a él y Haru solos. Miró a su izquierda, estar a solas con Haru nunca lo había hecho estar nervioso. La mano de Haru apretó la de Makoto, no se veía como si hubiera notado las reacciones de sus compañeros de equipo por estar tomados de las manos. Makoto pensó que tal vez era sólo un espasmo muscular o algo así.

"Muy bien, vámonos," dijo Haru. Dio un paso adelante, sin dejar de mirar en la dirección apuesta.

Makoto abrió la boca para protestar, pero de inmediato la volvió a cerrar dejándose llevar. Su mirada se centró en sus manos. _Es cálido._ Se dio cuenta. Makoto en realidad nunca había pensado que se sentía tomar la mano de Haru. Pasó el pulgar por la piel suave en la parte posterior de la mano de Haru. Levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos azules de Haru observándolo. Un sonido ahogado vino de la garganta de Makoto. Sintió su corazón saltar y miró hacia otro lado, con la boca seca y sus mejillas de un color rojo oscuro.

Cuando se acercaban a la casa de Haru Makoto intento soltarse del agarre, pero Haru se negó a dejarle ir. "¿H-Haru?"

"Quédate por el resto de la noche." La voz de Haru era suave, como la brisa. Hizo que la voz de Makoto se atascara.

"P-pero-" Makoto tartamudeó. Se aclaro la garganta y volvió a intentarlo. "Yo-yo no tengo nada de ropa conmigo."

"Puedes tomar la mía," dijo Haru.

"No creo que realmente me encajen…" dijo Makoto tratando de encontrar una excusa, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada determinada que Haru le estaba dando. Makoto miró la mano de Haru en la suya. Suspiro y miró hacia arriba. "Está bien, me quedaré."

Al entrar a la casa Haru bruscamente soltó la mano de Makoto. Pasó un pie tras otro mirando de Makoto hacia el suelo y viceversa. "¿Quieres ver un película? Puedes ir al baño también si deseas ducharte primero. O puedo ¿hacernos algo de comer? ¿Tienes sed?"

Haru tiró del cuello de su camisa al callarse. _¿Así que él también está nervioso?_

"Um, una película está bien," dijo Makoto. Se aclaro la garganta y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

Haru asintió y a se apresuró a la sala para colocar la película. Makoto se quitó los zapatos y lo siguió. Se sentó al borde de uno de los sofás de Haru y poco a poco se acomodó en él. Esta no era la primera vez que se había quedado donde Haru, se recordó Makoto, pero esto no hizo nada para aliviar las mariposas rebotando en su estómago.

Haru se aclaró la garganta y Makoto se sobresaltó. "¿Qué quieres ver?"

"Puedes decidir."

Haru se encogió de hombros y tomó un DVD colocándolo antes de sentarse junto a Makoto. Makoto se deslizó alejándose, mordiéndose el labio. Haru frunció el ceño antes de volver su atención a la película. En cuanto empezó Makoto vio que era una de sus favoritas. Un cosquilleo caliente comenzó en el pecho y se extendió a través de sus miembros cuando se dio cuenta de que Haru probablemente la eligió sólo por esa razón. Miró a Haru por el rabillo del ojo, sus labios alzándose en una sonrisa divertida. Empujó una risita vertiginosa que se elevaba en su garganta y volvió su atención a la pantalla.

Diez minutos de película y Haru miró a Makoto. Sus ojos rastreaban su rostro demorándose en sus tiernos ojos verdes y sus fuertes labios. Haru se acercó a él en un suspiro.

Su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Makoto, sus ojos cerrándose y relajándose en el constante aumento y descenso de la respiración de Makoto. Makoto se tensó, sus ojos se dirigieron brevemente a Haru antes de regresar a la televisión. Las cejas de Haru fruncidas y sus mejillas pintadas de rojos mientras se presionaba más al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, su mano derecha descansando sobre el muslo de Makoto.

"Te amo." Las palabras fueron apenas un susurro.

Makoto estaba tranquilo. Su cara estaba roja. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente y sus ojos se humedecieron, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Miró a Haru apoyado en su hombro y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Haru. Vacilante colocó una mano sobre la de Haru.

"Yo también. Y-Yo también te amo, H-Haru." Makoto dijo hipando.

Haru abrió los ojos. "¿Estas llorando…?

"Es sólo − ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz!" Makoto sollozó. "Haruuu."

"Idiota Makoto." Haru murmuró inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Makoto.

Su mano se deslizó hasta acariciar el lugar que acababa de besar. Giró el rostro de Makoto hacia él, apoyó la frente contra la de Makoto, y cerró los ojos. La distancia entre sus labios se cerró mientras la película se emitía suavemente en el fondo y el sol poniente bañaba la habitación en su luz dorada.


End file.
